As We Walk This Road
by UnstableInsanity
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles are grown up and attending highschool. As the various adventures unfurl, we shall see romance start to bloom with all of them as they face the trials of everyday life. (BlossomxBrick) (BubblesxBoomer) (ButtercupxAce) possible (BlossomXDexter)
1. Chapter 1

Everything was calm and peaceful as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sat around a table at a coffee shop located in the city of Townsville. Years had gone by and the girls were all grown up and attending college.

At age 23, Bubbles had still retained much of her innocent demeanor, still sporting her golden pigtails that now rested just above her shoulders. However, as she aged she had nonetheless developed a fairly curvy figure, earning more looks from men than she would have liked to. As she grew she still had a love for dancing and art, joining every artistic club in school including art, theater, dance and music. Her bubbly personality was still prominent, her optimism and bright nature keeping everyone's outlook on life positive.

Blossom had also retained much of her personality that she had as a child. For one she was still known as the leader of the group. Her calm demeanor and wit had kept the girls out of trouble all of this time. Her appearance however had changed dramatically. Though she still kept her hair long enough to drape around her waist as it was held up by her trademark bow, her body had filled out nicely, her curves being the most developed than her sisters'. Blossom had still kept her love of science, joining every scientific club that she could. She currently was the leader of the chemistry club as well as the math club. Her classes were far harder, taking all AP, but she found it to be so easy that she hardly ever studied.

Lastly came Buttercup. Buttercup's figure still remained petite, with hardly any curves, though it wasn't as if she minded. Her hair however had grown longer, resting just below her shoulders with dyed green streaks decorating her jet-black hair. Her rebellious personality was still prominent, often getting her into trouble with the Professor. She was nothing like her sisters, who knew what they wanted in life. She was still finding her way, but she wasn't at all rushing this, they were all still pretty young and she had all the time in the world to figure it out. As for hobbies, sports never interested her, though some would say they would give her an outlet for her fighting nature, she found them to be a bore as there were just too many rules. Instead she focused on things like skateboarding, graffiti, writing and smoking cigarettes.

As the girls sat and talked about how life was going, the alarm on Blossom's phone suddenly went off. "Well, time to get going girls, we don't want to be late!" Buttercup rolled her eyes playfully at this statement. "oh yea, we don't want to end up 10 minutes early instead of the usual 20 minutes do we Bubbles?" Bubbles giggled as they all got up and started walking towards the school. Though they still retained all of their powers, they found it nice not to solely rely on their power of flight. "Hey! It's always good to be punctual, it sets a good routine for the future!" Blossom cried out semi-defensively, playfully punching Buttercup's arm. "I don't know why you think our future depends on punctuality, but I'm not complaining, gives us time to enjoy the scenery" Buttercup commented as she watched all of the flower petals dance as they fell from the trees. They all had to admit, taking the longer way to school was far better than any shortcut. They had always traveled around the back-roads, admiring the overgrown nature as they listened to the animals converse. Bubble especially liked it since her old squirrel friend dwelled here, having little children of his own as they crowded around Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup laughed slightly as the squirrels pounced on Bubbles, chatting away with her as Bubbles sat down to talk with them. Bubbles beamed with joy as she told them how she was doing in all of her classes, becoming the leader of the dance troupe held in their school. The squirrels all listened in fascination until Blossom came up, grabbing Bubbles and sending them right back on their way to school.

As they approached the school they noticed that it was fairly empty, with them being earlier than they had expected by 30 minutes. Buttercup sighed in slight annoyance as they all tried to find what to do for the next half-hour. Bubbles had spotted a few of her friends that were early as well, practicing their acting as she excitedly ran up to join them, exchanging hugs as she followed in sync quickly to their script. Blossom had left in search of the chemistry room, knowing that her favorite professor would be there so that they could work on a new experiment before class started. She had always loved her professor, finding him to be the only person that truly understood her love for science. She quickly gave Buttercup a hug as she dashed into the school, making her way to the science lab and leaving Buttercup all alone.

Buttercup sighed as she made her way towards the back up the school, making her way to the steps as she sat next to them, embracing the slight shade the stair walls provided her. None of her friends were here and she had no clubs to participate in so she simply reached in her bag for her lab top as she quickly began writing. She absolutely adored writing stories as she focused her mind on her most current piece of fantasy, a tale of a woodland nymph who finds her world destroyed and must adapt to the new industrial prison she finds herself in. She smiled as she typed along, not focusing on anyone else around her.

She had just finished a page when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned her head and found herself face to face with Ace, who was sitting nonchalantly on the stairs, looking down at her and smirking. "Well, well, well, Buttercup, fancy spotting you here." Ace smirked as he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke near her face. Buttercup grimaced as she waved away the smoke, "What are you doing here Ace? Last time I checked you didn't attend this school". Ace looked down at her still, grinning as he pretended to be hurt by her words, "Aww don't be mean, I just came by to see my favorite person in Townsville". This time it was Buttercup's turn to smirk as she stood up and swiped his cigarette, taking a puff of it and blowing the smoke directly in his face. "Don't act stupid Ace, why are you really here?" Ace looked at her now quite seriously as he spoke "I mean it kitten, I really wanted to see you."

Buttercup shivered slightly as he spoke, remembering the first time he called her that. Though she and Ace had never dated, there had always been chemistry between the two. He had called her that once before in a similar situation of her being all alone and him sneaking up on her. Only that time it was by his hangout and she wasn't there in the best of moods. She smiled to herself as she remembered how he comforted her before he left, telling her to "keep in touch kitten". However she quickly shook her head, not wanting to delve into that moment. Still, she kept her smile as she retorted back "well then why did you want to see me Ace? I have class in 20 minutes." Taking another puff of the cigarette before he swiped it out of her hands, taking back his cigarette as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Well just making sure that we really do keep in touch kitten." She smiled even more as she relaxed, no longer on the defense as they spoke together for the remaining twenty minutes. She wouldn't ever admit it to him, but she actually enjoyed the time they spent together. He wouldn't admit it either, but he felt the exact same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom skipped happily along to the chemistry classroom. She had been working on synthesizing some Sulfanilamide with her favorite professor, Dexter. At the age of 24, Dexter had already secured a PhD and was working with top scientists around the world. Knowing this, it's hard to believe that he would want to become a college professor. Still, he enjoyed teaching the younger generation in hopes that they too could accomplish their dreams. Blossom was glad to know this, for there was no one else in the world that could challenge her knowledge like Dexter.

On the first day they met, he had her separate the components in an unknown substance. Blossom showed great enthusiasm about her love of chemistry so he had decided to give her a small test to see if she was capable of working alongside him. This trial took her a good three hours before she figured out that the unknown substance was Kool-Aid and composed of merely sugar and water. Heartbroken that such an ordinary substance could take so long to figure out, she had thought of never showing her face around him again. However, Dexter had comforted her, saying that even simple trials can take their toll on the smartest of minds. Dexter had taught her much over the semesters, and she enjoyed nothing more than being a student of his.

"Sorry I'm late professor, my sisters and I were taking the long way to school." Blossom said as she ran in, her eyes determined for whatever experiments they had planned. "It's quite alright Blossom, your five minute delay has allowed me to set up all of the chemicals we will use for this procedure". She laughed slightly at his jest of her punctuality, walking to the table to analyze the components. The first step of the synthesis required aniline and chlorosulfonic acid. Though a synthesis of a common antibiotic would be seen as simplistic, Dexter had informed her that small trials were needed to accomplish large ones. "Shall we get to work then, Ms. Blossom?" Blossom nodded her head as she put on her lab coat and goggles, immediately walking to the board to calculate the mole ratio needed to begin the synthesis.

As they added the components carefully, the mixture was required to heat for a good ten minutes. Blossom took the time to sit in her seat and watch the mixture swirl in the heat. She absolutely adored being able to watch a mixture take form, watching intently from beginning to end. As the watched the aniline dissolve in the solvent, Dexter took the opportunity to sit next to her. "You know Blossom, most students would not use their free time before classes to work on chemistry." Blossom blushed slightly at his statement but quickly smiled, "I am not like most students though professor, I find this to be far more exciting than talking with friends about the latest trends." Dexter smiled at this, "That's what I like about you Blossom." Blossom's blush intensified at Dexter's compliment. She had always admired him, how calm he was and how determined he was to reach his goals. He was basically a male version of herself, if not smarter in her opinion. She supposed this was why she liked him so much. He was just so confident, but not in an arrogant way. Snapping out of her thoughts about him she replied. "Thank you professor, it's unusual to hear you compliment a student though, you always seem so cold and apathetic in class when it comes to your students." It was Dexter's turn to blush, not knowing that he had actually been observed in his lectures so intently.

"W-well I suppose that is mainly due to the fact that most students don't pay so much attention in my class. You seem to be one of the few who actually cares what I have to say." Dexter shied from her gaze as he spoke, Dexter was not the best with communication, let alone affection. Blossom smiled nonetheless, happy to know that he actually cared for her, even if it was just a little. Their conversation was cut short as the bubbling of the solution caught their attention. "Oh crap! We must have let it heat for too long!" Blossom cried as they rushed to the beaker to remove it from the heat. Blossom grabbed the beaker quickly before realizing that she had not worn any protection on her hands and just as quickly dropped the beaker on the floor, breaking it as she cradled her burnt fingers. "I'm so sorry professor! I should have been thinking more clearly!" Blossom stuttered as she looked down in shame from her stupidity. Dexter merely chuckled at this, "Don't berate yourself Miss. Blossom, I am more concerned for your hands"

Dexter went the sink and soaked a cloth in the cold water before coming back to her and gently placed it over her hands. "Luckily, these only seem like minor first degree burns, the pain should go away in a few hours or so." Blossom nodded, still looking down in shame for her stupid mistake. "You really don't have to worry about me professor, it really was my own fault." Blossom managed to speak out while her head was still facing the floor. Blossom's biggest embarrassments mainly came from her own mistakes, as she took much pride in her caution and her level headedness. "Nonsense, anyone would have made a mistake and I care for your well being, don't beat yourself up so much" Dexter smiled as he tilted her head upwards so she was eye level with him, "Now let's just hope you don't sue me for this." Dexter said as he managed to get a laugh from her. "I would never dream of that professor!" She laughed as the pain in her hands subsided from the cool cloth. "Good, now I am going to bandage you up before you go. Even though this is a minor burn I would like to ensure that it heals quickly." Dexter replied as he went to the cabinet and retrieved some gauze and tape. As Dexter returned he sat Blossom down and began wrapping the gauze around her hands and fingers. "If anything I suppose this gives me good practice in case an emergency ever does occur in my classroom." Blossom smiled at this, appreciating how understanding he was of her mistakes.

Once he had finished tending to her wounds, the school bell rang, signifying that the first classes were to begin shortly. Dexter stood up and helped her off of the seat, "Now you had best be going to class, but I would like for you to see me after school just so I can ensure that the wounds are healing properly. Though the burns are minor, I would still like to make sure you are ok. Now get along to class and try not to use your hands so much." Dexter said as he smiled and led her to the door. Blossom said her thanks and quickly rushed out of the door and to her first class. She smiled the entire way to her class as she reminisced on his kindness. Her thoughts were cut short however as her sisters ran up to her, hugging her before noticing the gauze around her hands.

"Oh no! What happened?" cried Bubbles as she gently but quickly grabbed Blossom's hands, clearly showing her concern as she assessed the damage. "Did someone do this to you? Do I have to fight someone?!" Buttercup seethed as she quickly succumbed to her violent nature. When it came to her sisters, Buttercup had little control over her violence, especially if one ever got hurt. Blossom smiled and rolled her eyes at Buttercup, "Yes Buttercup, one of the school kids thought it would be a great idea to dump my hands in acid for fun. You do understand how illogical that sounds right? I burnt my hands when I grabbed a hot beaker, it was my own fault, but Dexter managed to bandage my hands so now I just have to wait for them to heal." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded but still looked at her with concern. "I'm fine, really! Now let's get to class." Blossom replied as the led them to their next class.

"So, Dexter patched you up huh, I bet he likes you." Bubbles said in a sing song voice as she nudged Blossom's arm. Blossom blushed at this but said nothing. While she had always admired Dexter, she felt that there was a line she could never cross when it came to him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was her professor and not a fellow peer. In a sense, all she felt would ever come from this was unrequited love. In her eyes he probably just looked at her as a small child and not a lover. While this thought saddened her, she felt she shouldn't dwell. That was just the way she was.

"Come on girls, we best hurry things up, don't want to be late for our first class!" Blossom hurried the three along while Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yea, we don't want to be late for the joy that is Political Systems. I'd rather claw my eyes out!" Blossom pouted at her, "You know it's a requirement for our degrees so stop complaining and let's get going" She said as they all begrudgingly increased their pace to the class.

As they walked into the doors they immediately sat next to each other and waited for lecture to start. However, the teacher did not show up, instead all they were greeted with was silence, not even a single student decided to show up. "Strange… " spoke Blossom as she sat up and walked around the classroom. "So you mean to tell me that we wasted our time even coming here? What a drag." Groaned Buttercup as she stood up only to sit down on the table. "Something is definitely up, we haven't even gotten an email from the professor saying class was cancelled." Bubbles spoke up as she scrolled through her emails on her phone. "Look I don't think it's the end of the world if our professor forgot to tell us that class was cancelled, let's just head out before she decides to show up" Buttercup said as she stood up and tried to push the two out the door. "Wait, then why didn't any of the students decide to show up either? I mean if we didn't know then how did they?" Blossom spoke as Buttercup continued pushing her through the door. "Don't know, don't care. All I know is, let's spend a couple more minutes not doing anything while we wait for the next class." Huffed Buttercup as she managed to get them out the door. The girls all left the class but Blossom could not get the strange notion out of her head that something was seriously wrong. For now she merely ignored the feeling and tried to go about the rest of the day.

The rest of the classes went by without any trouble, no absences or anything. Blossom began to relax, letting the memory of the first class slip away from her. Once all of the classes ended, the girls went their separate ways, Bubbles to the theater, Buttercup went outside again, and Blossom to Dexter, as she had remembered him telling her to come to his classroom after her classes.

As she walked into his empty classroom, albeit Dexter himself, Dexter smiled at her. "So you listened?" He joked with her as he sat her down to remove the gauze from her hands. "Your wounds have healed remarkably fast, quite incredible." He spoke, rather shocked that there were no signs of injury at all. "I guess you could say it comes with being a powerpuff girl." Blossom blushed as she replied. Though she was born a powerpuff girl, she did not always want the title to define her. "Right, sometimes I forget." Dexter replied sweetly, easing Blossom. "Well since the injuries are healed I suppose you are free to go. I expect to see you tomorrow?" "Of course professor! See you tomorrow!" Blossom smiled as she left, skipping slightly again. She always tended to leave with a skip in her step when it came to Dexter.


End file.
